The Feeling
by thelittleginnygirl
Summary: Kurzer OneShot. Hermine und Draco kommen sich näher...überarbeitet und gebetatIst ein bisschen unlogisch.. aber man darf doch mal träumen D


OneShot und wird es eher auch bleiben.

Was so alles passiert, wenn man seinen Erzfeind eigentlich gut aussehend findet... :)

Das hier hab ich jetzt mal so zwischendrin geschrieben... ist ja auch nur ein OneShot... also erwartet nicht zu viel, hab jetzt nicht über alles _soo_ genau nachgedacht... ist ein bisschen unlogisch...

**Titel: **The Feeling

**Pairing: **Hermine Granger/ Draco Malfoy

**Author: **thelittleginnygirl

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alle anderen Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**

* * *

**

Hermine schlenderte die Bücherregale entlang und suchte nach einem bestimmten Buch. Gerade als sie es gefunden hatte, griff sich ein anderer dieses.

„Hey das wollte ich haben" sagte sie und blickte direkt in blaugraue Augen.

„Tja, so ein Pech, dann wirst du wohl ohne es auskommen müssen, denn jetzt habe ich es." sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine sah auf das Buch und überlegte kurz. Dann versuchte sie es; sie schnappte nach dem Buch, jedoch hatte Draco gute Reflexe, und er konnte dass Buch fest halten. Er hielt das Buch hoch, Hermine jedoch hing an dem Buch. Sie war so konzentriert darauf, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Körper sehr nahe bei Dracos stand.

Ein Geruch von Flieder stieg Draco in die Nase und für einen Moment wollte er das Buch fallen lassen. Doch er fing sich wieder und bemerkte, wie nah Hermines Körper gekommen war.

„Granger, ich weiß ja, dass ich unglaublich gut aussehe, aber musst du wirklich ein _Buch_ als Vorwand nehmen um mir nahe zu kommen?" Draco ging ein paar Schritte zurück und mit einem Ruck befreite er das Buch aus Hermines Händen während er ihr ein charmantes Lächeln schenkte.

Hermine sah Draco an. „Bist du immer so eingebildet?" Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Bibliothek.

Draco sah ihr nach. 'Kann das sein?' fragte er sich. 'Kann das sein, dass dieses Schlammblut eigentlich gar nicht mal so hässlich ist?' Draco verwarf diesen Gedanken, setzte sich an einen Tisch und vertiefte sich in das Buch.

ooOOoo

Hermine wachte auf, mit einem schrecklichen Drücken in ihrer Blase. Verschlafen schlug sie ihre Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln. Halb blind durchquerte sie den Raum und steuerte auf das Bad zu, um jedoch gegen eine verschlossene Tür zu stoßen.

'Scheiße Verdammt' dachte sie sich. 'Warum darf man dieses Klo als Vertrauensschüler nicht benutzten? Wer hat sich den Scheiß ausgedacht?'

Genervt zog Hermine ihren Morgenmantel über und verließ den Gryffindorturm. Fröstelnd schlich sie die Gänge entlang und versuchte so viel wie möglich in der spärlichen Beleuchtung ihres Zauberstabs auszumachen.

Sie trat in den dunklen Vorraum des Vertrauensschülerbades ein und versuchte sich zu orientieren, als eine Tür auf ging und ein Strahl Licht ihr entgegen flutete. Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür.

Hermine hätte fast ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen. War das wirklich Draco Malfoy? Sie starrte in seine unglaublichen graublauen Augen, die sie in diesem Moment festnagelten. Nasse Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und ein weißes Handtuch war um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Sein Bauch war muskulös und sein Körper wurde von einigen Wassertropfen bedeckt.

Eigentlich müsste es Malfoy nun erschrecken oder irgendwie peinlich sein, doch er stand immer noch da, im Türrahmen gelehnt und versperrte Hermines Weg zur Toilette. Als Hermine sich auf den Eingang zu bewegte, machte er keine Anstalten ihr Platz zumachen. Hermine versuchte, zwischen ihm und dem Türrahmen hindurch zu schlüpfen, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg noch mehr und verstärkt den Druck, so dass Hermine zwischen dem Türrahmen und ihm feststeckte. Er hatte sich ihr zu gewand und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher.

Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, sie schloss ihre Augen und öffnete, wie automatisch ihren Mund. Doch anstatt seiner Lippen, spürte sie seine Wange an ihrer.

„Ich weiß, jedes Mädchen will mich haben, Granger. Auch du, das war klar." hauchte er ihn ihr Ohr und ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er wieder Abstand von Hermine nahm.

Hermine schenkte Malfoy einen hasserfüllten Blick. „Ich muss aufs Klo, Malfoy. Das ist Alles!"

Draco verließ das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

ooOOoo

Hermine sah Draco im Vorraum sitzen, als sie ihn wieder betrat. Er saß vor einem der Spiegel und betrachtete sich.

„Noch immer nicht weg?" fragte Hermine leicht genervt.

Draco drehte sich um und musterte sie. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Netter Schlafanzug, Granger." Er musterte sie erneut. Sie sah tatsächlich gut aus, besonders in ihrem weiten Pyjama, der über ihre Schulter gerutscht war, da er ihr ein wenig zu groß war. Selbst ihre sonst so hässlich wirkenden buschigen Haare fielen nun in weicher Form und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Und Hermine starrte Malfoy aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, hasserfüllt an. Keine Frage, sie war verdammt hübsch.

„Ist was?" fragte sie.

Draco stand auf. Inzwischen hatte er seine Boxers angezogen. Mit einem charmantem Lächeln und seiner Meinung nach unwiderstehlichem Blick näherte er sich ihr, bis er nur einige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. Hermine konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Haar spüren und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Er grinste. „Mir gefallen deine Bärchen auf deinem Pyjama."

Hermine machte Dracos Nähe etwas nervös jedoch kam sie nicht umhin ein Kommentar über seine Boxers fallen zu lassen.

Mit einem leichten Ausdruck von Angst und Neugierde, was als nächstes passieren würde, sah sie Malfoy in die Augen, als sie bemerkte, _wie_ sie aussahen. In seinen grauen Augen spiegelte sich der gesamte Raum und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eine gewisse Sympathische Neigung ihr gegenüber entdecken konnte.

Hermine blickte in seine grauen Augen und dachte über diese nach, dass sie nicht merkte, wie lang sie schon Malfoy in die Augen gestarrt hatte.

Dracos Hände machten sich selbstständig, sie _wollten_ sie berühren, und strichen ihre Arme entlang. Seine linke Hand blieb auf ihrer Hüfte liegen und seine rechte fand den Weg zu ihrem Hals, wo seine Finger fast unmerklich kleine Kreise zeichneten. Vorsichtig beugte er sich hinunter und strich sanft mit seinen über ihre Lippen.

Ein zweites Mal, kam Hermine nicht umhin, sich ihm hinzugeben. Sie ließ zu, dass Draco sie küsste, diesmal spürte sie seine Lippen, diesmal hatte er nicht vor sie zu ärgern. Sie schloss leidenschaftlich ihre Augen. In diesem kurzen Moment gab es nur sie beide. Zärtlich strich Dracos Hand ihren Körper entlang, während er ebenso zärtlich wieder zu sich kam und den Kuss beendete.

„Was ist das?" wisperte Hermine, als sich ihre Lippen lösten.

Draco starrte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. Er überlegte, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, sein Hirn war nur zu einem Gedanken möglich, er wollte es nochmal tun.

Und bevor seine Lippen sich wieder auf ihre senkten und sie berührten wisperte er, „etwas Schönes..."

* * *

So ich hoffe mal es hat euch gefallen :) :g: und natürlich würd ich mich über ein Review freuen :freudig auf und ab hüpf:

bis dahin knuddel ich euch mal LG Gin

Und übrigens, nein sie haben nichts gefunden oder so, wie meine Freundin meinte, dass es so wirken könnte... Sie meinten einfach das Gefühl... The Feeling... :)


End file.
